seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Dragons
The are a group of seven men who aim to completely rule the entire Grand Line by having the Yonko become part of their divisions and finding the Rio Poneglyph, as well as the Ancient Weapons. Members Profile History The Beginning Rob Leo has loose ties with the World Government, ocassionally helping out the CP9 if asked. He worked with them for 17 years, continuing to work for them even after his brother, Rob Lucci had been fired from the CP9. After Monkey D. Luffy became the Pirate King, Leo found out about the Rio Poneglyph and its significance. Leo met with Nico Robin and heard the truth about the incident of Ohara. After hearing the truth, Leo quit the World Government. He went on to destroy half of G-1 and then ran away after Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and Admiral Magnus came to stop him. The First Member Shirahama Zenkichi heard of what Leo did and went out to find him. After weeks of searching, Zenkichi found Leo on a Marine battleship. Zenkichi was floating in the sky looking down at the battlship. Zenkichi thought that Leo looked undependable and weak, he decided to test out Leo's strength. Zenkichi destroyed the battleship that Leo was on by crushing it with a giant block of ice. Leo had avoided the attack and jumped with Geppo to where Zenkichi was. After a quick conversation between the two, they engaged in a massive battle that took went for as long as 36 hours. The two destroyed the landscapes of three islands and destroyed two islands itself in the midst of their huge battle. Two Marine battleships came to stop their battle but they were also destroyed. The two ended their battle in a draw. Leo asked Zenkichi if he would help Leo destroy the World Government. Zenkichi agreed while thinking back to what had happened in his past. Battle of the Iron Factory Hearing rumours of a tyrant taking over several islands and forcing the inhabitants to be slaves, Leo and Zenkichi head out to find the tyrant. Following the rumours, Leo and Zenkichi made their way towards several island connected together by large metallic underwater tunnels. The islands no longer have the appearance of islands but rather having giant factories built on the entire island, leaving no room for even plants to grow. Leo and Zenkichi made their way towards the center island where the largest factory was placed on. Before even getting a hundred feet near the island, Leo and Zenkichi started to be bombarded by cannonballs and flaming arrows. Leo and Zenkichi abandoned their ship to avoid the bombardment. They flew towards the highest room in the factory without care for their ship. Before reaching the room, the window of that room broke by a human body flying out of the room. From inside the room, a man was cackling crazily. He looked out the window and noticed Leo and Zenkichi floating there. He looked piss off and then shot a large metal arrow at them instantly. Leo melted the arrow quickly. The name stated his name, Junior. Junior, then jumped out of the window and glided with metal wings towards the two. Thus, a huge mid-air battle started. It was a short battle, going on for only 2 hours because Junior was outnumbered. Leo fought with long-range and close-combat fire attacks. Zenkichi threw around blocks of ice and even threw the islands and factories at Junior. Junior created over-sized and dangerous weapons to attack both Leo and Zenkichi. After the battle, Junior had lost and then told them that he wanted to rule over the Grand Line, so that's why he made the factories. The factories were for creating weapons to give to his army. Leo and Zenkichi told him that they weren't with the Marines, World Government, or even bounty hunters. They asked Junior to join them and that together, they can help each other achieve their goals. Junior agreed. Eh?! Bull?! Octopus?! Hearing rumours of a rampaging monster that was destroying every single island in its path. The trio went searching for the monster. After weeks of tracking it down, they finally the monster. It had the upper body of a humanoid-ox and the lower body of an octopus. The trio stood there, behind it, watching it and wondering what it could be. The monster stopped rampaging on the island, turned around, and looked down at the trio. Sensing the strength of the three, the monster started attacking them. Leo proceeded to burn off its arm, Zenkichi froze its tentacles to the ground, and Junior slice off its other arm. The monster cried out in pain. The two arms quickly regenerated, then he punched both Leo and Junior to the ground. He broke free of the ice bounds and used one of his tentacles to crush Zenkichi. Both Leo and Junior got enraged. Leo and Junior decided to end it quickly in order to save Zenkichi from being cushed to death. Leo and Junior used their largest attacks in order to take down the monster. Before Leo could successfully launch his attack, the monster punched him so hard that Leo flew across the sea and landed on another island. While Junior was in schock, the monster jab Junior hard in the gut with the tip of its tentacle. Junior was pinned down onto the ground where the monster continued to jab him in the gut. After Junior was unconcious, the monster let go of Zenkichi. Junior finally woke up and saw Leo and Zenkichi sitting around a fire with a tanned man beside them. Leo told Junior that the tanned man sitting with them is the monster. Junior transformed his arm into a blade and tried to slash the man. The man easily got behind Junior and punched him in the back lightly to show that Junior is incapable of matching the man's speed. The man told Junior that his name was Gyuki. Gyuki said that he was only rampaging and destroying islands because he heard of Leo and how Leo was recruiting infamous criminals, so if was rampaging, Leo and the others would come and find him. Gyuki got onto his hands and knees and begged to join the group. The trio agreed because they knew someone with Gyuki's strength is certainly going to be a powerhouse. Playing with a God During the 7 years Enel spent on the moon, he spent it improving the Spaceys. After having quadruple the population of Spaceys and having created 2 more Maxims from materials found near the core of the moon, Enel has set his eyes back on the Blue Sea. Enel and the Spaceys went back down and headed for North Blue. Spending several days in North Blue, Enel had destroyed dozens of islands easily to prove his strength and dominance. Soon, he headed for the Grand Line through the Red Line and killing any Sea King that dares to get in his way. After making his way into the Grand Line, the Maxim he was riding on bumped into the flying ship that Leo, Zenkichi, Junior, and Gyuki are riding on. Furious, Enel destroyed the ship. Junior created a sword out of his arm and slashed Enel. However, Enel transformed his body into lightning, held on to Junior, and that completely overpowered him by shocking him. Leo grabbed Junior away from Enel and tossed Junior over to Gyuki, saying that Junior and Gyuki had a huge disadvantage in the fight, so Leo and Zenkichi can handle him by themselves. Work in progress... Trivia Category:Organization